<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My L'manburg, once so great by Howardson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606785">My L'manburg, once so great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson'>Howardson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>That was crazy, it all goes downhill, it's just tommy and wilbur, the presidential election, you see george and schlatt for like a second</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>****MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE EVENTS OF THE ELECTORAL BALLETS 9/22/20****</p>
<p>It was just supposed to be the ballot reveal. It wasn't supposed to go this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My L'manburg, once so great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn't following the timeline exactly, but close enough(I skipped multiple scenes)<br/>I changed the pacing and didn't quote anything directly. </p>
<p>everything is from memory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy could only hear his harsh breathing and the sound of his feet against the forest floor. He had all but fled when he realized Wilbur could not get into the bunker Tubbo had made. The fleeting sense of safety was temporary after bursting out of the ground towards the coordinates Wilbur managed to send through the communicator. </p>
<p>770. He glanced at his arm that adorned the almost bracelet like device and realized he had to run through L’manburg. Which had just turned into enemy territory. Coming from the back walls Tommy ran past the capitol. As he did so, he picked up the call from Wilbur who was frantically asking where he was.</p>
<p>“I went the opposite way! I have to run through L’manburg” Tommy hated how his voice wavered at L’manburg. His home..his work. But Tommy couldn’t think now. He had made it past L’manburg being lucky the invisible potion was still in effect.</p>
<p>Tommy decided, despite the invisibility, to go around the Dream SMP as he had spotted Schlatt, Quality and George standing on the path between the countries. Tommy heard WIlburs shaky sigh, “Just make it to me tommy. Get to the cords. No fighting, just run.” </p>
<p>“They’re everywhere, WIl! What if I have to fight!! They sent Tuubo-”</p>
<p>“NO. No fighting there’s no time. We’re outnumbered, the best we can do is to escape and regroup. Now where are you?”</p>
<p>“200 blocks away. Almost there.” </p>
<p>Wilbur went quiet and once again Tommy was left alone. Tommy had never been this way. He had broken the borders of the dream smp into the forest beyond. He climbed up hills until he reached the cords. “Wilbur where are you??” Tommy frantically looked around. WIlbur burst out of the ground and immediately yelled to keep running. Tommy couldn’t agree more. </p>
<p>He was running on pure adrenaline by now. He didn’t have any of his good gear on him. Barely any food, no iron, no wood or any useful blocks for the matter. And no Tubbo.</p>
<p>God, Tubbo.</p>
<p>It had happened so fast. At first, there was WIlbur standing at the mic announcing the POG party had won the popularity votes. But everything changed when it was revealed SWAG and Schlatt had combined their votes. 1%. Just a 1% difference had him and Wilbur running for their lives.</p>
<p>No one was expecting Schlatt to stand at the pulpit and announce Tommy and WIlbur outcasts from L’manburg, their number one enemies. All L’manburg citizens were made to attack them. Tommy had ran straight into the capitol walls, the back up plan had been to run into Tubbo’s bunker, hidden by the trees next to the van. Too late he Realized Tubbo had stayed behind.</p>
<p>Tommy heard the whole thing go down.</p>
<p>Tubbo and Tommy had an open com between them on instinct. So Tommy heard clearly as Schlatt asked Tubbo to submit to his rule. Tommy heard clearly as Tubbo took a breath and agreed to help hunt him down. Tommy ended the call.</p>
<p>Tears gathered at Tommy’s eyes as everything began to weigh down. Wilbur stopped running at a base of a mountain, both panting. Tommy tried to choke down his tears as he bent over trying to catch his breath. Wilbur wasn’t much better, despite that, he snapped up with a hard look of determination.</p>
<p>“Tommy dig a hole for us, focus on gathering stone while I cut down trees.” It wasn’t a suggestion. It was a demand that had Tommy scrambling with the pick he had, making a base for them to camp out. Tommy had to do good for them. They were the only ones left. And all he had to do was dig a whole for safety and gather stone. He could do that. A simple task. But before he knew it his hands were shaking too much to hold onto his diamond pickax.</p>
<p>Tommy didn’t fully register that WIlbur was in front of him before Wil gave his shoulders a firm shake.</p>
<p>“Tommy? Tommy look at me.” Tommy raised his head. “Good. I need you to focus, we have to-”</p>
<p>“But TUBBO! WHy didn’t he follow us?? Why did he stay? I don’t understand” At this point tears spilled freely. Wilbur was taken aback for a second, he’d never seen Tommy cry this outwardly before. “How are you so calm!? Tubbo joined the bad guys! Your own son turned against you, he cheered for your banishment!” </p>
<p>Wilbur gripped tighter on Tommy’s shoulders. “He’s dead to me.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“He’s dead to me. We can’t trust anyone anymore.”</p>
<p>“But what about Tubbo” His heart ached.</p>
<p>“I know you’re their friend. I don’t know why he stayed. I’m so sorry Tommy, but we cannot trust anyone else right now. Not even Tubbo.” </p>
<p> Wilbur pulled Tommy into a bone crushing hug. Tommy was stunned. WIlbur was never one for a big show of affection, and so was Tommy. But Tommy found himself returning it wholeheartedly. Tommy sniffled,</p>
<p>“So.like last time? Just you and me.” Wilbur pulled back and wiped away his own tears and laughed lightly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Tommy. You and me,” Wilbur looked around the small hole Tommy had dug. Barely enough room for the both of them with the furnace and crafting table already placed down. They got to work fast. </p>
<p>They both realized they weren’t gonna get far without an ender chest to get their supplies. Tommy knew he had to step up if they were to get L’manburg back. Without a word he headed out to steal supplies for one. WIlbur watched him leave. Tommy came back with more than he thought he would. Not only did he get the materials for the ender chest, Tommy stole a whole lot of food and took Fundy’s skeleton horse. Wilbur was surprised when he got back to say the least.</p>
<p> the sun began to rise as Tommy assessed all their supplies. Taking a break, wilbur walked outside to place a freshly made sign. Tommy followed and watched confused as Wilbur stood back to admire his work. There above their door hung a sign. </p>
<p>‘Make a house a home’ </p>
<p>They looked at each other. Both dirty and tired from the night spent thieving and mining for materials. Their L’manburg outfits they still wore merely for the warmth (they promised each other they would burn them together later). They didn’t have a home anymore. The people they loved had turned against them. Schlatt had announced the tearing down of the L’manburg walls. There were issued party’s hunting them down. Would they make it another day? They needed allies. They needed them fast. But who could they trust? Wilbur had made it clear that if they aren’t trusting Tubbo they aren’t trusting any of the old L’manburg citizens, despite getting comm messages from Eret, Nikki, and Tubbo talking of working together.</p>
<p>As Tommy thought this, he got a ping from his communicator. A message from technoblade. It read:</p>
<p> I heard you guys might need some assistance?</p>
<p>“Wilbur, you’re not going to believe what message I just got.”</p>
<p>They argued for a while on whether or not Techno should be trusted. With everything going down, Wilbur was not wanting to work with americans. But it was techno. He could be a good ally, especially if he was offering to be with them first. Admittedly, when Wilbur finally let himself agree to allow Techno to join them, he was still scared. They did more men. But there were still seeds of doubt floating around. Schlatt could have paid Techno to betray them. Wilbur supposed he would cross that bridge when he got there.</p>
<p>Tommy got ready to fetch Techno at spawn. It was dangerous getting that deep into enemy territory but it must be done. As Tommy hopped onto Fundy’s stolen skeleton horse, Wilbur spoke up. Wilbur looked up at his second in command, his vice president, his friend. Whether intentional or not, WIlbur had started another war. One Tommy had once again jumped into head first. He was going to get this kid killed.</p>
<p>“Be safe.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did I cry after their streams? maybe.</p>
<p>Hope you liked it, didn't feel like writing the whole thing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>